


Silent Wind

by metaNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Echo Flowers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing in Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaNightmare/pseuds/metaNightmare
Summary: It was as if, overnight, his brother had just vanished, blown away in the nighttime breeze.





	

Papyrus knew something was wrong the moment he found The Sock to be missing.

It was such an unusual sight, to see nothing but carpet next to the television, save for one single, partially crumpled sticky note simply reading “okay” in Sans’ handwriting. The carpet is almost a different color underneath where The Sock once was, a shadow of something that used to be.

He stands back up, heading up the stairs to Sans’ room. He knocks on the door, calls his name, but is only greeted with silence. He opens the door and peeks inside. The only living thing he finds is a sleeping dog laying where a literal tornado of trash used to be. Even that has disappeared, Sans’ room in an almost eerie state of order. He closes the door quietly, deciding to head out and look for him.

Unsurprisingly, he isn't at his sentry station. A bit more surprising is that he isn't at his hot dog stall. But what’s most concerning is that he isn't even at Grillby’s bar.

Papyrus asks around, asking everyone he comes across if they’d seen his brother. Grillby hadn't seen him since last night, nor the other regular bar patrons. The canine sentries hadn't seen or smelled him all day. Even the captain hadn't seen him, that he hadn't punched in for the day, then claiming she’d “punch him in!” if he didn't show up at all. It's just Undyne’s funny way of showing she cares.

Even her neighbor, the quiet ghost that hardly gets noticed, hadn't seen his brother.

He turns back, only getting more anxious. He leaves Waterfall noticeably slower, concentrating on thinking more than speaking. Before he gets to another of Sans’ empty stations, he takes note of four bridge flowers, wilting in the water, leading to the broken dock in a small cave to the side. Whether out of hope or defeat, Papyrus crosses anyway.

This cave is smaller than any other in Waterfall. The ceiling is low, shattering the illusion of the glowing crystals being stars in the sky, a sky they’ll never see. He sits on the lonely bench, closing his eyes. He’s afraid if he opens them, the tears wouldn't stop. It was as if, overnight, his brother had just vanished, blown away in the nighttime breeze. Maybe he was with him now, one of the starry crystals watching him.

“... I love you, Papyrus….”

Papyrus bolts up immediately. That was undeniably Sans’ voice. He looks around frantically, he sounded so close!

… All he finds is a flower, its petals still and lifeless, echoing the last words of something that used to be.


End file.
